Ultimate Ultimatum
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: PART 1/4: It't the ultimate ultimatum: Do or Die. Did I chose the right one? / KidxLiz and PattyxWes / Slight AU OC / T for character death / AN: Please read. I need to know whether it's worth continuing the series.


**A/N: **_You have been warned! This is extremely sad. Character death. KidxLiz / PattyxWes shippings._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater._

**.:~*~:.**

By the time you had turned around, I had already transformed. I remember your mouth, opening in a scream as those long and deadly claws sunk deep and through my lithe body. I remember looking into your fearful eyes and trying to whisper something, something that just wouldn't form.

Hearing the disgusting squelch the blood made, as the claws were extracted seemed like music to the attackers ears. I remember him grinning in delight as my legs gave out beneath me and I collapsed in to a bloody heap on the cement.

I remember hearing faint voices calling out to me, one boy and one girl, telling me to stay awake, to stay with them. I had known to listen to them, to keep my eyes open but it was so hard. Sleep was so desirable at the given moment. A string of cursing and then a large boom had jolted me from the clutches of slumber and I was able to stay awake.

My widened eyes had landed on you and my sister, in the form of Death Cannon. To defeat the Kishin egg, you had overcome your OCDness and fought with just Patty. I had been blinded momentarily as she transformed back and then suddenly, you had looked down.

You called for Patty to transform in to a gun again, making it easier to carry the both of us. You had tried to lift me, but you hadn't grown very much and my weight was too heavy. I transformed and I remember you grimacing whenever you dared a glance at the deep groove that had ran down the barrel, scarring it.

You flew as fast as Beezelbub would allow you, and when you had reached the DWMA, you ran as fast as you could to reach the infirmary. I transformed back just in time to say the single "I love you" and goodbye. I faintly remember hearing heart-broken screams echo before I was gone.

We had wasted too much time and I was gone before I hit the floor. I don't remember everything after that, but I remember you collecting my soul and keeping it safe. When I opened my eyes, I was in your soul. You were keeping me from harm – and taking me everywhere you went.

At night you talked to me. Telling me everything – from when Professor Stein and Nygus had come in to try and save me, to the present things I'd missed. You had to say my final goodbyes for me, to Black*Star, Soul, Maka and Tsubaki.

I'm sorry I had put you through that Kid, all the sadness of losing me and your perfect symmetry. I'm absolutely positive that losing me was a greater loss than your ruined symmetry but still I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you found that goddamn letter I'd hidden under my bed;

_Kid, Patty,_

_If you found this letter, then by no means of doubt I'm already dead. I knew this mission was different. It was the final ultimatum: do or die. Unfortunately, I chose die. I had a feeling that someone or something may have tried to harm you Kid, and I couldn't let that happen. _

_Take care of Patty for me, I was everything she had. But now she has you, and I hope you'll take as much care of her as I did. Patty, don't cry. Big Sis is safe now and I'm sorry I put you both through this. In all honesty, I much prefer this sacrifice to keep the two most important people in my miserable-turned-okay life alive. _

_Kid, I'm trusting you and your father to keep my soul safe. I'm sorry, and yes, I know that you're an immortal Death God, but I don't care. I will protect my meister at all costs. Just stay alive and keep Patty safe, so I don't have to come and haunt your sorry ass._

_Much love,_

_Your sister, friend, weapon_

_**Elizabeth (Liz) Thompson xox**_

I remember watching silently, as you sat on the edge of my bed, the paper crinkling in your clenched fist, as the tears slid silently down your cheeks, tauntingly. They only increased my guilt as you struggled to keep yourself in control.

I was so wrapped up in my own guilt that I almost missed you saying, "Just a friend and a weapon, huh? Oh Liz, you were so much more." The invisible heart that my soul had kept, clenched uncomfortably at the pain in your usually cool, calm and collected demeanour.

That night, after you had gone to bed, you let yourself wander in to your soul. You sat there, staring in to my soul, as if trying to find an answer to bring me back. It was too late for that. My body was already buried eight meters underground – at your insistence that I be buried at a symmetrical depth.

I remember when Patty crawled in to your bed, and you slept together, with no symmetry visible, but just glad to be close. To be grateful for my sacrifice. To show me it had not been in vain. The two of you never touched, in the rare case that my sister had a nightmare and needed consoling.

Then came that rainy day, when it was just you Kid, standing – as an adult – in front of my grave, some fifteen years later, only just then being ready to let go. You left a bunch of flowers on my grave and smiled gently. You let me go, my soul rising up above the clouds, out of harm's way. Kid, you gently stroked my headstone and left whispering;

"I love you, Liz Thompson. The one woman, I will never forget."

**.:~*~:.**

**Epilogue: (Patty's P.O.V)**

Death the Kid never married, after Liz died. I knew why – Kid could never love another woman, as long as he still had hope he could see Liz when he died. I did though, I married Soul's brother – Wes Evans. We'd met when he came to visit Soul and we'd hit it off straight away.

He would see her of course, I was sure of it. Even if he was a Grim Reaper – and a good one at that –, Liz would wait for him in the afterlife, patiently waiting for her loved one to come to her. When I read that letter, I was heart-broken to know that my sister knew she would die.

I never picked Liz for a strong a person as that, but I also knew she would never let anything happen to Kid or me, not after he saved us from the streets and not after she'd been the one to take care of me on them. It was a constant struggle, between the rationale of staying alive _because_ of Liz's sacrifice or dying to _be with _Liz in the other world.

Now I'm glad that I chose staying alive. If I had died, who would've supported Kid through all of this? Who would've married Wes? Who would've had his children? All of these thoughts were enough to keep me going, but it was hard to see Kid moping around everywhere, sleeping through the weekends and talking to her soul at night.

The day Kid let her soul go, was the day we both let her go. Liz was dead – we couldn't prevent that anymore. So we accepted it, and now we both live happy lives – with the safe knowledge we'll all see each other again…

On the other side.

**.:~*~:.**

**A/N: **_Well, that was depressing. I actually cried a lot when I wrote this. I don't usually write this deeply a saddening story but I guess there's a first time for everything. The review button's down there, if any of you will bother with cheering me up by writing a review. Bye!_


End file.
